


Rest In Peace

by SwanOfSilver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Regret, Romance, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanOfSilver/pseuds/SwanOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a secret sexual relationship with Emma, causing the Queen to become obsessed with her. Reginacentric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest In Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rest In Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30676) by Joss Whedon | James Marsters. 



> I was listing to "Rest In Peace" on the Once More With Feeling soundtrack and it made me think of these two.

* * *

 

 

_I died_   
_So many years ago_   
_But you can make me feel_   
_Like it isn't so_

* * *

Regina Mills was the shell of the woman she once was. The moment she had lost Daniel, she lost her heart. It may have well been ripped from her chest. Daniel was more than her first love, he felt like her True Love. If you asked Regina who her True Love was, she would answer Daniel, without hesitation. Now, she wouldn't know what to say. She felt alive, but she still felt dead inside.

Sitting in the bed with her knees hugged to her chest, Regina had satin sheets sprayed around the large bed. From the moment that woman had stepped onto her property, her life, her head, and even her heart had been a disaster. She had been torn from her thoughts when she saw a blonde blur make its way into her bedroom. Instead of freaking out, Regina's heart soared, her breath catching in her throat.

There was a silent communication between them, this wasn't the first time. The moment Emma dropped her jacket to the floor, Regina slid off her silk robe as the Savior fumbled with her shoes. Neither had ever undressed each other, they just undressed themselves, sometimes, this felt more like a duty, then a release.

* * *

 

  
_And why you come to be with me_   
_I think I finally know_   
_mmm-mmm_

* * *

Emma tossed her boots on top of her jacket as she watched Regina pull her satin nightgown over head and set it next to her, wearing only a black lace panties. Tossing her shirt to the floor, Emma had stumbled out of her pants, tripping and falling on the bed as she did. As Emma composed herself on the bed, Regina slid of out of undergarment.

When the women were naked, Regina had flung her head back, ignoring the pain from hitting the headboard. Emma had her head between womans legs, devouring her sex as if she hadn't eaten in days. Nimble fingers had tangled in blonde locks, arching to get more pleasure. The Savior's tongue was skillful on the bundle of nerves that had Regina biting her lip from saying anything. Let alone the womans name.

A gasp escaped Regina's lips when two fingers were pushed inside her. Emma buried herself deeper between Regina's legs, her mouth alternating between sucking, licking, biting and tugging as her fingers worked inside the woman. Regina's eyes screwed shut as her first orgasm took her.

"I should go." Emma said just as she finished giving Regina a thrid orgasm for night. The many nights they did this, Emma would just please Regina, and then leave. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Emma slowly reached for her pants. Catching her breath, Regina sat up to watch the woman, every night was the same, she just wished, for once, Emma would let her touch her back.

* * *

 

  
_You're scared_   
_Ashamed of what you feel_   
_And you can't tell the ones you love_   
_You know they couldn't deal_

* * *

"You can stay." Regina said, reviving a look from Emma. "I do know how to fuck you." Regina quickly said. "It's not fair you get all the fun." She smirked at the Sheriff. "Sex is a two way street, Miss Swan."

"Maybe another time." Emma said as her cell phone went off, making her reach for it.

"Hi, Mary Margaret." Emma said when she answered the phone, making Regina hug her legs to chest once more. "Oh, no, I'm just out patrolling " Emma says as she stands, pulling her skin tight jeans up, looking at Regina in a quick glance before grabbing her shirt. "Regina? No, I haven't seen her all day." Regina bites her lip from commenting, it could ruin whatever they had.

"Yeah, when I see her tomorrow I'll let her know, I'll be home soon." Emma hung up and pocketed her phone.

* * *

 

  
_Whisper in a dead man's ear_   
_It doesn't make it real_   
_That's great_

* * *

"What do you need to tell me from that troll?" Regina hissed, standing on the other side of her bed, dressed in her nightwear once again as she watched the blonde lace up her shoes. She wanted to tell Emma to stay, and to tell Mary Margaret to fuck herself, but neither would be beneficial to Regina in this situation. Regina was growing obsessed Emma Swan, no matter how much she tried.

"Don't worry about it." Emma said and walked closer to Regina and softly kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow night." She promised to return before climbing out the window, leaving Regina alone.

Hearing Emma's car drive away, Regina was hurt, upset, and angry. Grabbing the lamp, she threw it at the large mirror across from her bed. She was tired of being used by Emma, despite how much she liked it. She wanted more. She wanted to touch Emma back, she may even want a relationship with the woman, even though she hated her.

Leaving the broken glass on the floor, she crawled into bed, letting a single tear fall before sleep took her.

* * *

 

  
_But I don't wanna play_   
_'Cause being with you touches me_   
_More than I can say_

* * *

"Madam Mayor, can I have a moment?" Emma smiled at Regina outside of Granny's the next morning.

"No, Sheriff Swan, you may not, I'm late for a meeting." Regina said colder than usual, Emma noticed. "Now, unless it is about town business, you may come to the meeting. This would be your first." She hissed and snatched the cup of coffee out of Ruby's hand. "Thank you, Ruby." Regina said and walked away.

* * *

 

  
_And since I’m only dead to you_   
_I’m saying stay away and_   
_Let me rest in peace_

* * *

Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, she was relieved she got through that without doing, she wasn't sure what would have happened.

"Regina." Regina closed her eyes and cursed under her breath as Emma came up behind her. "Don't 'What do you want, Miss Swan', me." Emma said before Regina could open her mouth. "Why are you being like this?" She whispered and leaned forward.

"Miss Swan, please, just leave me alone."

"Leave you alone? You just invited me to a town meeting or whatever." Emma pointed out.

Regina sighed, not wanting to make a scene in the middle of Main Street. "Then you are uninvited, I don't have time for your games." She said and walked away.

* * *

 

  
_Let me rest in peace_   
_Let me get some sleep_   
_Let me take my love and bury it_   
_In a hole 6-foot deep_   
_I can lay my body down_   
_But I can't find my, sweet release_   
_So let me rest in peace_

* * *

Keeping her composure, Regina continued to make her way to her office. She took longer strides than usual, wanting to be alone in the large office that was like her second home. Sitting in her chair, she leaned back, closing her eyes as she tried to relax. But peace never came.

Sighing, she leaned forward and took a sip of her coffee only to find it was cold. Grumbling, she tossed it into her trash and wheeled her chair closer to her desk, starting in on her paper work. She wasn't able concentrate more than an hour before her phone buzzed. "Yes?" She answered.

"Emma Swan is here, shall I let her in?"

* * *

 

  
_You know,_   
_You got a willing slave_   
_And you just love to play the thought_   
_That you might misbehave_

* * *

Regina had a short, internal struggle but eventually lost. "Let her in." She said keeping her voice level. Pushing back in her chair, she looked up as Emma closed the door behind her and walked in. "What do you want, Sheriff?"

"I like playing games with you." Emma said in a low voice as she came behind Regina's desk and knelled before her, making Regina hiss in a breath. "I only want to play games with you." Emma confessed as she reached under Regina's skirt, starting to pull down her undergarment.

Regina's mind, and heart told her to stop Emma, but she listened to her body instead, lifting her hips to allow Emma to free her of the undergarment. Once Emma had slid it down Regina's legs, she pushed her skirt up, burring her face between Regina's legs once again.

* * *

 

  
_But 'till you do,_   
_I'm telling you_   
_Stop visiting my grave_   
_Let me rest in peace_

* * *

Moments before Regina was about to orgasm, Emma had pulled away. "Wha-" Regina started to ask, but was answered when she saw Emma look at her phone, having received a text. Regina was hoping Emma could read it fast before she continued to please Regina.

"I gotta go." Emma said pushing herself to her feet, much to the dismay of Regina. "A cats stuck in a tree, or something. Don't we have a fire department?" Emma asked, but instead of waiting for an answer, she walked out.

Cursing to herself, she reached down for her underwear and slid them on, not bothering to finish what Emma failed to do.

* * *

 

  
_I know I should go_   
_But I follow you like a man possessed_   
_There's a traitor here beneath my breast_   
_And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed_

* * *

Regina didn't have much trouble finding something to keep herself busy as Emma never returned to finish what she started. Which, part of Regina was thankful for. "Goodnight, Madam Mayor." Her secretary said as she walked past her to return home.

"Goodnight." Regina said dismissively ignoring her further comments. She had hoped that tonight was a night she would spend with Henry, but this was an 'Emma night'. She was actually jealous of her son.

* * *

 

  
_If my heart could beat, it would break my chest_   
_but I can see you're unimpressed_   
_So leave me be and_   
_Let me rest in peace_

* * *

Making herself a simple dinner, she took a cold shower, trying to numb herself. Sitting in front of the mirror for an hour, she brushed her hair, allowing time to pass absently. She regretted allowing Emma into her office today, the woman just complicated things further each day. Regina wondered if Emma knew what she did to the other woman.

Sighing, she laid her brush on the dresser and slowly climbed into the bed. Pulling the silk sheets over her body she laid her head on her pillow, begging for sleep to take her. But when it finally almost did, she heard a low creak.

Sitting up in her bed, she turned to see the familiar blonde figure making her way into the bedroom once again. Throwing all logic out of the open window, Regina slid her silk robe off her shoulders, and laid it down next to her.

* * *

 

  
_Let me rest in peace_   
_Why won't you_   
_Let me rest in peace?_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be continued? Comments, questions, (constructive) criticism welcome!


End file.
